Little information appears presently available with respect to treating Seasonal Pattern or Seasonal Affect Disorder. Basically, the disorder appears treatable to some extent by subjecting the patient to a full-spectrum light; that is a light which emits throughout the visible spectrum at wavelengths approaching the spectrum at which the sun's light reaches the surface of the earth; that is the wavelengths to which man has been subjected throughout evolution. While this appears simple enough, in actual practice, problems of both a mechanical and electromagnetic nature have not as yet been appropriately addressed.
Problems of a mechanical nature encountered in providing such a system included the type of frame and support structure needed to withstand institutional (i.e., hospitals, nursing homes, shops, etc.) use. It was determined that: a) the frame needed to be foldable for storage; b) the light box removable; c) the entire unit be easily moved from room to room; d) there be no sharp edges, and counter-sunk bolts be used for safety; e) it not be able to be pulled or tipped over; f) the unit be able to be assembled and moved by one person; g) and the unit be strong enough that it would not collapse while in use.
In further considering the nature and effectiveness of the treatment, the question arose as to how to properly shield the EMFs emanating from the lights. It was determined that as there is potentially compelling scientific evidence that suggests that exposure to EMFs may not only generally cause physical and emotional disorders in human beings, but that these impacts might negatively impact the specific treatment being implemented in this case. Thus, it is preferred that the system act to reduce these fields as much as possible.
As to the framing and support elements, other frames were reviewed yet found unusable due to their large size and weight. They were unsuitable for use in many institutional settings i.e., hospitals or other kinds of treatment clinics and shops where space is at a premium. Generally, the requirements for institutional settings are such that any device must be sturdy, strong, movable, and foldable. There is, therefore, a need for a structure that is easily cleansed, requires low maintenance, and is able to hold a large light box specifically designed for institutional use.
Other factors taken into consideration in designing this apparatus were that it would be preferable for it to be easily repaired and cleaned. Also, it should not fall over when in use.
To solve the mechanical problems at hand, it was determined that a light was needed which could be quickly and efficiently positioned, allow simple operation, and abundantly illuminate the area where such persons as are using it are seated or working.
One aspect of the invention is that it can, to some degree, be characterized as presenting techniques and devices others might have had the opportunity to try. This may actually highlight the non-obvious nature of the invention. Although the implementing arts and elements had long been available, those involved in this field simply did not appreciate that the use of these elements was something they could use as effectively as shown here. This can also be surprising because there has been a long felt but unsatisfied need for the invention. Those involved in the Seasonal Pattern area have appreciated that the problem of effective treatment existed. However, the true nature of the problem was not fully seen by those skilled in the art prior to this invention. To some degree, this may have been due to the fact that those skilled in the art failed to understand the problem of properly subjecting the patient to conditions and to providing an easily usable device for treatment. The efforts undertaken may even have acted to teach away from the technical direction taken by this invention. Certainly some of the literature has even acted to not only direct persons away from the direction taken in this invention but also to even create a level of disbelief and incredulity on the part of those skilled in the art that the Patentee's approach is appropriate. In the preferred embodiment a two bulb light panel only about 15 inches wide can be supported in a forward stance a few inches off the ground and nearly as far forward as the bottom portions of the supporting front H frame legs. This allows a mechanic to light up a brake assembly right near the ground, and then adjust the H frames up high and swivel the light panel to illuminate the underside of a car that is jacked up on a lift.